


Useless

by Myr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, if you need your five daily minutes of pain here they are, little drabble that might become a longer fic, you are warned this has only 320 words of angst so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myr/pseuds/Myr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras calls Marius useless. Grantaire, an expert on these matters, decides to interfere.<br/>Or "300 words of R having enough of E's shit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like the biggest E/R shipper ever so I might continue this, as in my mind they always live happily ever after, but I also might not, depending on if the inspiration hits or not.

"Look Enjolras, I am really sorry. I didn't realise it was that important -and I thought we could still do it tomorrow and it was cold and the coffee bar was right there and-" Marius rambled, feeling increasingly nervous under the angry stare of Enjolras, who was standing at the other end of the table.

"So you go and get coffee from one of the chains we've been protesting against because they don't pay their employees enough?" Enjolras exploded.

"I-I didn't think-"

"No of course not! Of course you didn't think! All you've ever done in your life is abuse your privileges, not caring about the consequences-Pontmercy, you are completely USELESS-"

"ENJOLRAS."

The revolutionary jumped at the unexpected interruption from the corner of the room. He looked away from Marius to see who had yelled at him, still fuming, and to his big surprise, saw that it was Grantaire who had jumped up and yelled his name. Grantaire was looking at him intensely, gripping his bottle like it was a lifeline, and Enjolras' anger made way for confusion.  Pushing his chair out of the way, Grantaire came out from behind his table and raised his bottle to Enjolras.

"You know, oh fearless leader-" he said, stretching the words out like a mockery, walking towards the door. "-you're not going to make him do better with calling him useless. You're only going to make him believe it in the end."

And with that said, Grantaire grimaced, nodded in goodbye, and disappeared trough the door of le Musain.

For a minute, all the revolutionaries were stunned, the room completely silent from the sudden unexpected outburst. Then Jehan stood up calmly, gathering his' and Grantaire's belongings.

"You'd better take that advice. Grantaire has become an expert on the matter after all." he said wearily to Enjolras."I'll go after him."  he added for the rest of les amis, and then he disappeared after his friend.

* * *

 


End file.
